Serial Jo
by Trigs
Summary: Lennie works with a young cop on the 20 year old case of the murder of his first partner, and her mother
1. Crime with one true Victim...a child

Old Wounds

Old Wounds

Authors Note: This is my first Law and Order fic. If I get anything horribly wrong, don't yell at me, Especially years, dates, and areas, since I'm not from New York.

Read and review please!

Albany New York, July 12th, 197

"Jody, where's Kevin?" asked Eric Trigiani, a defense lawyer from the Bronx.

"Kevin's in bed. Jenny is doing her homework, and Alex is drawing in her bedroom," said Jody Trigiani, one of the homicide detectives from just outside the Bronx.

"And Jondi?"

"Jondi is asleep in the attic in her sleeping bag."

"Why does she do that?"

"She's five years old. She's so excited that Grandma will be here when she wakes up."

"Why can't she come with us?" asked Eric.

"Because she can't. We'll be away for two weeks. She'd get bored. Next time we'll bring her," said Jody; "Your little Jonacia Diana will be safe."

"I'm so glad your taking a break. It hurts me to see you have to deal with the scum I defend."

"Thanks Eric," said Jody, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"So how's Lennie's wife?" asked Eric.

"Not good," said Jody, "They may break up."

"Not good."

"No. Lennie doesn't strike me as the marrying type."

"Don't they have a child?"

"Yeah. Newborn. Don't know her name."

"Ah. For some reason I thought she was the same age as Jondi."

"Why?" asked Jody, undoing her hair in front of her bedroom mirror.

"I don't know."

"You underestimate Jondi."

"I guess I do."

"Don't. She's a bright little Kid."

"I know," said Eric, "She's four years old, and she already wants to be a cop, just like her mommy."

"I know," said Jody.

"I love her so much," said Eric, and the phone rang. Jody picked it up, but the phone died.

"Odd," said Jody, "The phone just died."

"I'll go check the kids."

"Thanks," said Jody, sitting down on her bed. She was an attractive woman of 37. She had been working for the NYPD for ten years, starting out as in central Booking and working her way to Homicide. She had decided to take her family to Italy after she had to investigate a murder involving the entire family of a bookie being killed. It bothered her.

Twenty minutes passed, and Eric didn't return. Jody figured something was happening, that her kids were going to surprise her. She walked quietly down the stairs, and heard a rustling on the second floor. She walked down the hall, and saw Eric dangling from a noose from the Chandelier. She looked down the hall, and saw Jondi peeking out the door of the bathroom. Suddenly, from behind, Jody heard heavy breathing, and felt a gun being put to her back. She motioned with her hands for Jondi not to make a sound. Jody had taught all her children hand signals, since one of her children, Alex, was deaf. Jondi watched as the Man took a knife, and slowly brought it across Jody's stomach, spilling her innards onto the floor. He looked around, and not noticing Jondi, ran down the stairs and out the door.

As soon as the door slammed, Jondi ran forward to her dying mother.

"Mommy!" she said, "Mommy please! What's happening."

"The man was bad Jondi."

"Mommy, I'll get him."

"No Jondi. Only the Police like Mommy and Lennie can get them."

"Mommy!"  
"Please, Jondi, go to the Allens house down the street.. Be very careful, don't let anyone see you till you get to it. Tell them to call Nine One One."

"Mommy," said Jondi, "Mommy, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes Honey. I'm going to go on a long vacation. You won't see me again until you're an old lady whose lived her whole life."

"Mommy," said Jondi, her eyes welling up with tears, "Daddy is going too?"

"Yes."

"That man is so bad."

"Yes Honey."

"He was so ugly."

"You saw him?"  
"Yes."

"Go now Jondi, before he comes back."

"But he could let me go with you."

"No honey. You can't go. This is just like Italy. Only we can go, but you'll come some day."

"Mommy."

"I love you honey. Go."

"Mommy," said Jondi, running down the stairs, sneaking out the back door, and running through the night to her best friends home, where she knocked on the door and was let in, safe.

*+*+*

"Lennie," said Marie, Lennie's wife, "Lennie, the Precinct just called. They said you need to go to 631 Bright-Haven Court."

"What?" said Lennie, rather upset at being woken up in the middle of the night, "Why? Did they say?"

"No, but I'm going too."

"Why?"

"Think about the address you idiot."

"What?"

"That's Jody's home. I think something happened to one of her kids."

"Christ," said Lennie, getting up and following his wife, who was holding his daughter, to his car.

"Turn on the Radio," said Lennie, "There may be something on whats happened. We better hurry, Jody's bound to be frantic. She's so devoted to her kids."

*+*+*

Head of Police, Craig Grundle, looked around the house on Bright Haven in terror. He was a hardened cop, but he didn't want to see Jody dead. He had known Eric all his life, and met Jody when she was a pencil pusher in Central Booking. He didn't want to be there when they cut Eric down, or pulled the slug out of Jody.

Lennie ran up to him in a hurry, looking out of breath and distraught.

"Where's Jody?" he asked.

"There," said Craig, pointing to one of the five body bags being brought out.

"No," said Lennie, "They can't have gotten Jody."

"Jody Trigiani was stabbed in the back, after having her stomach torn open. We have the weapon, no prints. Eric Trigiani was hung from the Chandler. Nothing on the rope. Kevin Trigiani had his throat slit. Same knife as Jody. Alex Trigiani was raped and had her heart torn out. We found it a few feet away. Jenny was bludgeoned to death with one of her ballet Trophies. We know which one it is, but it's gone. The Corernor said that it was just not a good day. Not a single clean kill."

"The entire family…"

"No. Jonacia Diana Trigiani is alive and mentally disturbed. We have a witness. She's alive."

"Only Jondi?" said Lennie, "Oh god, she saw?"

"She saw the bad man hurt her mommy," said Craig, "I got her statement before my wife got her."

"The grandmother?"

"No," said Craig, "She 'fell' down the stairs a few hours ago. Broke her hip. She'll never walk again."

"Did she see who did it?"

"The grandmother is almost deaf. She tripped on a rope tied to her stairs. Someone made her fall, but we don't know who."

"Damn it," said Lennie.

"I know this is tough," said Craig, but we gotta find this guy. We'll find someone with a problem with either Eric or Jody. We can assume it's one of them."

"Still… Why didn't the kid scream if she saw the guy kill her mother."

"Alex was deaf. Jody makes the sign for silence, Jondi is silent."

"Damn it all to hell!" said Lennie, "She was a good cop."

"We'll find him Lennie. And if we don't, someone will."


	2. Jondi

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old Cop Young Cop

New York, New York, 1995

Briscoe and Curtis walked down the short Carpet and into the Small bar where they had agreed to meet Jaime and Jack. Jack owed them big time for the last case. The two detectives had had to dig through a Dumpster to find the evidence needed. Jack promised them a steak dinner, and Briscoe held him to it.

"Nice place here Jack," said Lennie, "How'd you find it?"

"Claire used to eat here a lot," said Jack, "Loved it here."

"I should bring my wife here," said Curtis, "Real swanky."

"Only the best for our favourite Dumpster Divers," said Jaime, laughing.

"So how you think the sentencing is going to go?"

"Life for the murder of his wife," said Jack, "Would have gone for death Penalty, but he was in a mad frenzy. He'll be in jail for the rest of his natural Life."

"Good," said Curtis, "He killed her, and scarred his little girl. That girl will be scarred for life."

"Good young Defense Lawyer," said Jack, "Good guy. He really tried. Would've had it if not for the gun."

"He had ME convinced," said Briscoe, "And I was the one who talked to his girl."

"His name's Damian Uric. He knows how Cop's think," said Jaime, "I checked him out. He's new, but he's got a weapon you wouldn't believe."

"What?" asked Curtis.

"He's dating a Homicide Detective from Rochester. She's got a rap as being pretty tough, and she lets him in on what she thinks is wrong with the investigation."

"Lucky guy," said Curtis.

"So you hear about the Murder in Albany?" said Jack, "The entire family was killed. Husband, wife, four kids. All dead."

"That's no good," said Briscoe, "Any leads."

"No," said Jaime, "That's what's scary. No clues."

"Damn," said Lennie, thinking back twenty years. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the concierge appeared.

"Mr. Briscoe, Lt. Van Buren just called. You have been called out to Rochester. There has been a death."

*+*+*

She walked around the crime scene, in a state of shock. The bodies of an old man and his wife were being taken away by the medical examiner, though it looked like there was no clues again.

"Christ all mighty," she whispered under her breath. She was an attractive woman of 27, young for a Homicide Detective. She was dressed in baggy khaki pants and white tank top. Her boss, Lt. Adams had called her from her home in Rochester where she was enjoying a moment of peace with her cat. She would have liked to be put on the case, but she wouldn't be. She was too emotionally involved. This was another one of those cases they kept from her because of her past.

She was short with long red hair, just like her mother. She liked to wear a brown trench coat; it had been her fathers. She hated the fact they never gave her anything involving children, just like her mother. The difference was that her mother never got those kinds of cases because she was a woman. She never got them because she was her mother's daughter.

She shook her head at the bodies, and yelled a loud curse at one of the Police officers who was mishandling a piece of fabric that may have belonged to the killer, a man that she wanted. Even if there was no proof, she knew who it was. She had seen him twenty years earlier as he cut open her mother.

*+*+*

Curtis Drove Briscoe out the house in Rochester. Craig Grundle was dead. Someone had killed him and Allison Grundle, his wife of fifty years. Briscoe had once envied the guy, and often wondered how he dealt with it for his entire life.

Briscoe saw DA Adam Sciff standing by the crime scene. He was there because he had once been friends with Grundle. It was a true pity the NYPD had lost him. He joined the ranks of the teachers after the death of his good friend Jody Trigiani. He had helped Adam round up many people while on Homicide.

"Adam," said Lennie, walking over.

"It's a shame, it's a damn shame," said Adam, "He was a good man."

"We have no leads," said Alex Olson, the head of the local Police department, "I feel sympathy for you."

"I feel Sympathy for you," said a piercing female voice, "Any self worthy detective would turn over in their grave if they knew you were being such a jerk."

"Excuse me, will you?" he said, turning to face the fuming female on his left.

"Put me on this case," she said, her blue eyes full of rage.

"I'm busy. We'll talk later."

`"No, we'll talk now. This guy has done it again. He'll strike again. I've got some hunches, and I don't even have all the evidence."

"No. You're emotionally involved."

"Karrigan called me yesterday. She wants off the case, but only if I get it. She knows I have a talent which you ignore."

"Not now!"

"Yes now. I'm sick of you not letting me in on this. There is a serial killer on the loose, and there is a pattern."

"You're just in grief."

"You're right, but it's letting me think straight. There is a connection, and I wanna make sure that the Allens don't end up dead too."

"Trigiani, you're out of line here."

"No, you're out of line."

"You're going to end up in front of the disceplinary commity."

"THAT I can deal with. This was my family Alex. Let me find the SOB."

"NO! Get out of here."

"What I miss?" asked Van Buren, appearing on Lennie's left.

"I will not leave until you let me on the case. I've got a better solve record than anyone, and you know it."

"I'm not just going to ignore this."

"Let me on the case Alex."

"Who's the girl?" asked Van Buren.

"Her name is Jonacia Diana," said Alex, "A smart ass from my precinct."

"You should treat him with more respect," said Adam, "He's your boss."

"I watched my mother die when I was five. This is the same guy, and he won't let me help."

"Jondi, clear out. You're clearly in shock. You are suspended for a month to take care of this grief problem you have."

"Fine," said Jondi, "But when the next family ends up dead, don't come crying to me."

"Idiot," said Alex.

"Who was that?" said Adam, "She looks jst like…"

"She's the daughter of Jody Trigiani. Jonacia Diana Trigiani. She thinks she's the best. Problem is she is."

"And your problem with her on this case is?"

"She gets all emotional and when she gets emotional, she gets really sick."

"That's Jondi?" said Briscoe.

"That's Jondi," said Alex, "You're Adam Sciff?"

"Yes," said Adam.

"I found this in his room. I checked it out, and it was to be sent tomorrow. Figured you should have it."

"Thanks," said Adam.

"That was Jody's daughter," said Briscoe, still in shock.

Authors note: More to come. Read and Review please!


End file.
